


dreaming the same dream

by pinkyvestar



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, At the same time, Crack, F/F, Not an Ending, SO, Texting, and blackpink cameo, and g idle cameo, and me cameo, babies from other ggs cameos, hyewonrim is minor but i love them/wanted to invent the tag, hyunjin 2mil! haseul bday!, i call them babies as if i'm not a babie myself, i think i should officially tag this, idiots to lovers and idiots but also lovers, ive never used a dating app in my life and it shows, jiwoo wants a gf and so do i, not entirely happy w this but, squint for lipsoul blink for lipseul press ur eyeballs to the screen for viseulipsoul, twice cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyvestar/pseuds/pinkyvestar
Summary: oh my god yes(@heejeon)help wanted with various evil schemes. comment below to apply11 commentscatgod(@hyunjinkim_42)you had me at “scheme”-i'm talking bout chuu(@jiwoowo)note to any future friends: a dating app is not a good birthday present!!! implying that your ex-friend needs it is mean!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i think the tags said it all lmao.. listen! im lazy! and i like my stupid tags! also this is bad and old and rushed im sorry [falls into a plot hole]  
> also click on the hyperlinks they're cool Special Features  
> title from iz*one's violeta. edited bc ao3 thought i wrote this in july for some reason

**group chat “jungeun and the four babies”** (Jungeun, Hyejoo, Heejin, Jiwoo, Haseul)

**baby wolf:** i am going to MURDER park chaewon

**baby wolf:** i MEAN IT

**jiwooming:** aren’t u… dating her 

**baby wolf:** SO

**jiwooming:** _ some of us _ cant even get 1 gf and you have 2 and ur willing to throw one away

**baby wolf:** never said i wouldn’t resurrect her afterwards

**duolingo owl:** What did she do?

**baby wolf:** it’s not even april fools’ yet. it’s february

**duolingo owl:** We’re aware of that, yes

**baby wolf:** she took every single page out of my planner and folded it into [bad](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XWppAdgvEtI) [origami](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xnI9M_lztH4)

**baby wolf:** and replaced my coffee with hot cocoa so when i took a sip, expecting the bitter taste of pure caffeine, it was super sweet ;-;

**baby wolf:** this calls for revenge 

**jiwooming:** that’s cute tho?

**jiwooming:** i wish  _ i  _ had someone who would give me hot chocolate

**evil minecraft bunny:** the offer to date me is still open, jiwoo

**evil minecraft bunny:** there are several applicants though. might have to do some paperwork

**evil minecraft bunny:** also p sure the origami was yerim

**jiwooming:** who are the applicants?? maybe they’re desperate enough to date me

**duolingo owl:** Ha, as if

**baby wolf:** that makes two people to murder

**jiwooming:** if u don’t want ur gfs i will Take Them

**baby wolf:** no they’re mine back off 

**evil minecraft bunny:** cute.

**baby wolf:** :(

**baby wolf:** i want haseul’s opinion on this but she’s not awake 

**jiwooming:** how is she not awake it’s like. noon

**evil minecraft bunny:** haseul will be haseul: ridiculous 

**evil minecraft bunny:** hyejoo will be hyejoo: murderously cute

**evil minecraft bunny:** jungeun will be jungeun: a cryptid

**evil minecraft bunny:** and jiwoo will be jiwoo: desperate

**duolingo owl:** Heejin will be Heejin: annoying

**jiwooming:** :(

**group chat “jungeun and the four babies”** (Jungeun, Hyejoo, Heejin, Jiwoo, Haseul)

11:06 A.M.

**seal:** how can you not tell hot chocolate and coffee apart?

**seal:** they have very different colors and opacities

**baby wolf:** irrelevant

-

**oh my god yes** (@heejeon)

help wanted with various evil schemes. comment below to apply

_ 11 comments _

**catgod** (@hyunjinkim_42)

you had me at “scheme”

**oh my god yes** (@heejeon)

by “help”, i meant “anyone but you”

**catgod** (@hyunjinkim_42)

I was under the impression that you liked me. Your display name speaks of a god, clearly me

**oh my devil yes** (@heejeon)   
display name changed, applications still open

**oh my devil yes** (@heejeon)

it’s been a whole 24 hours and nobody has replied. @hyunjinkim_42 you’re in

**one fish two fish red fish blue fish** (@jinsoloss)

ooo can i be involved in this??

**catdevil** (@hyunjinkim_42)

you are the least evil person i know @jinsoloss

**oh my devil yes** (@heejeon)

hate to agree with hyunjin but

**oh my fish yes** (@heejeon)

damnit 

**catfish** (@hyunjinkim_42)

:3

**catfish** (@hyunjinkim_42)

wait a minute

-

**Jinsol created chat “4jin evil schemes”** (Heejin, Hyunjin, Yeojin)

**jinsol:** the chat name is better when you read it out loud

**hyunjin:** it’s horrible no matter what you do, actually

**heejin:** okay why is the baby here

**yeojin:** I am? Not a baby? 

**yeojin:** Jinsol said we’re doing something evil and I’m better at technology than you grandmas, so.

**hyunjin:** i… can’t argue with the baby

**jinsol:** why does she have better grammar than you do?

**heejin:** okay this is getting out of hand

**heejin:** i did not ask for all these volunteers but i have a Scheme to get my best friend to shut up and y’all are going to Help Me Or Else

**hyunjin:** y’all

**jinsol:** y’all

**yeojin:** y’all 

**heejin:** i hate  _ y’all  _

**heejin:** ANYWAY

**heejin:** you guys know jiwoo, right

**heejin:** she is Desperate and trying to steal other people’s gfs 

**heejin:** not really but

**heejin:** we’re going to make her an orbit account 

**heejin:** and we’re going to create a fake account

**heejin:** and use it to set her up with someone who is also talking to the fake account bc they’ll both be at the same place for a fake date and will bond over fury

**heejin:** bc she will never get brave enough to Actually go out with someone

**heejin:** and she thinks dating websites are a conspiracy

**heejin:** so she’ll want to see what happens if she actually meets a match

**yeojin:** That’s stupid.

**heejin:** does the baby even know how these things work

**yeojin:** I have a girlfriend and you don’t. 

**hyunjin:** nice job, baby 

**hyunjin:** that actually doesn’t sound like a bad plan 

**hyunjin:** but who’s running the fake account?

**hyunjin:** also why do we care

**jinsol:** ooo I’ll do it

**jinsol:** i am Good at flirting

**yeojin:** Jungeun

**jinsol:** doesn’t count

**heejin:** 1) jinsol volunteered 

**heejin:** 2) i was writing a literal essay abt this but i gave up. i think the summary of the essay was “bc chaos”

**hyunjin:** valid

**jinsol:** how do we even know that orbit works/we’ll match?

**yeojin:** My cousin’s girlfriend programmed it. 

**yeojin:** Only for high schoolers in the area and no adults know it exists 

**yeojin:** Asks a lot of weird questions like your biggest weakness and how many ears you have to ensure matches

**yeojin:** Saves your data in a confidential top-secret folder thing

**yeojin:** Collects contact information and makes it easy to share

**yeojin:** Asks what species you are, just in case

**yeojin:** Doesn’t really root out the “rEAl HuMan MaN” profiles but other than that it’s great 

**hyunjin:** .

**heejin:** should we tell her?

**jinsol:** tell her what?

**hyunjin:** no. there is nothing to tell

**jinsol:** yeah, yeah nothing here

**jinsol:** except maybe the fact that your cousin’s girlfriend is trying to build an army of alien teenagers to take over the world

**heejin:** JINSOL NO

**yeojin:** I’ve been aware of that since forever though?

**yeojin:** She’s great. Convinced my cousin to let me storm  [ Area 51 ](https://giphy.com/gifs/kpop-k-pop-alien-3owzW1v5skFAvVXSV2) with them and their friends

**hyunjin:** this chat is cursed

**heejin:** yes it is

**jinsol:** we need code names!

**heejin:** on it

**heejin** changed  **yeojin** ’s name to  **amphibious fish**

**heejin** changed  **hyunjin** ’s name to  **og catfish**

**heejin** changed  **heejin** ’s name to  **a fish for a wish**

**heejin** changed  **jinsol’** s name to  **fish**

**amphibious fish:** I feel like you ran out of inspiration towards the end there

**og catfish:** bold of u to assume heejin ever had inspiration 

**a fish for a wish** : this was a horrible idea

**jiwoo can’t woo**

**hey jean:** hey so jiwoo

**hey jean:** who is someone who you think is really pretty

**hey jean:** like if u saw them on orbit you’d immediately swipe down

**hurt attack:** why?

**hey jean:** trying to prove to kim hyunjin that she isn’t anyone’s ideal gf

**hurt attack:** oh valid

**hurt attack:** uhh do you know that girl in student council? the pretty one? 

**hey jean:** no

**hurt attack:** ha sooyoung i think was her name 

**hurt attack:** we share a few classes. she’s nice

**hey jean:** noted

**i’m talking bout chuu** (@jiwoowo)

note to any future friends: a dating app is not a good birthday present!!! implying that your ex-friend needs it is mean!!

_ Comments _

**i’m talking bout chuu** (@jiwoowo)

@hyunjinkim_42 @vivibot @cherryerim @chaeowon YOU’RE COOL AND WEREN’T INVOLVED AFAIK SO TAKE NOTES + TAKING NEW FRIEND APPLICATIONS  [ HERE ](https://forms.gle/aU4WQyL6dz5z949WA)

**cursed** (@hasealie)

I didn’t agree to let them do that either!!

**coffee addict** (@juwungeuwun)

Yeah, me either. But it was funny. Haseul was laughing too

**catgirl** (@hyunjinkim_42) your survey is stupid, jiwoo

**< 3 ** (@vivibot)

@hasooyoung

**i’m talking bout chuu** (@jiwoowo)

nvm all friend applications CLOSED yall are HORRIBLE

**oh my girl fan** (@heejeon)

y a l l

**catgirl** (@hyunjinkim_42)

@heejeon hypocrite

**i’m talking bout chuu** (@jiwoowo)

to the one (1) person who actually answered the survey nicely, your application has been accepted. idk who you are though.

_ 1 comment _

**fwy wike a buttewfwy** (@chaeowon)

jiwoo’s got a Secret Admirer uwu

  
  


**NAME: Kim Jiwoo**

**DISPLAY AS: Jiwoo**

**AGE: 17**

**SPECIES: Human**

**GENDER OR LACK THEREOF: She/her**

**GENDERS ATTRACTED TO: Female or non-binary identifying**

**FAVORITE COLOR: Peach**

**FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF: My smile**

**DO YOU WANT A LONG-TERM RELATIONSHIP? Yes**

**WHAT SCHOOL DO YOU GO TO? BBC High**

**WHO RECOMMENDED ORBIT TO YOU? Recommended is a bit mild.**

**BIO:**

**hello it’s jiwoo… this is all heejin’s fault… uhh anyway swipe down if you want someone who will eat your food and sing with you and smile at you**

**Welcome back to Orbit, HA SOOYOUNG!**

**PASSWORD: black.swan.9**

**INCORRECT PASSWORD**

**PASSWORD: crunch333**

**CORRECT PASSWORD.**

**CHANGE PASSWORD TO black.swan.9?**

**y** /n

**HAVE FUN ON ORBIT, HA SOOYOUNG**

**TZUYU, 16**

**have a gf. she knows i’m on here. neither of us know why though**

**SWIPE DOWN?**

y/ **n**

**LISA, 17**

**i’m desperate, i can rap, please give me food**

**SWIPE DOWN?**

y/ **n**

**SHUHUA, 16**

**soojin if you’re out there please swipe down**

**SWIPE DOWN?**

y/ **n**

**ANONYMOUS, 15**

**will write you romantic poetry and make you food and take over the world with you**

**SWIPE DOWN?**

y/ **n**

**SOOYOUNG, 18**

**looking for romance and a pretty smile!**

**SWIPE DOWN?**

**y/** n

**group chat “4jin romance”** (Jinsol, Heejin, Hyunjin, Yeojin)

**jinsol:** guys we have a problem

**yeojin:** what?

**jinsol:** i can’t get into the account 

**hyunjin:** what was the password?

**jinsol:** it was a meme from my gc with my science group

**jinsol:** park chaewon, ha sooyoung, wong vivi

**heejin:** ha sooyoung? pretty? student council?

**jinsol:** yeah 

**heejin:** oh shit

**yeojin:** ?

**hyunjin:** watch your language around the child

**heejin:** my mistake

**heejin:** jiwoo likes her and i figured she’d never get on orbit so i made a fake profile of her

**heejin:** give me a sec searching orbit

**heejin:** yeah there are two ha sooyoungs. one is new and one is old

**heejin:** probably got into the wrong one and changed the password??

**yeojin:** Fuck.

**hyunjin:** w a t c h y o u r l a n g u a g e

**aeong**

**cat:** you have an orbit account?

**rabbit:** relax, i’m not cheating

**rabbit:** made it to keep an eye on drama

**cat:** oh

**cat:** me too. i shouldn’t blame you

**rabbit:** yeah. i get it

**rabbit:** i was thinking of telling our friends that you’re not too horrible

**cat:** that’s a nice way of saying that i’m your gf

**rabbit:** shush yeojin’s cousin can hack

**rabbit:** jinsol and jungeun have to talk eventually

**cat:** But They Won’t 

**cat:** i think jiwoo and sooyoung like each other though. they won’t be able to resist the Cute 

**rabbit:** i hope not

**bad mom squad** (Jungeun, Jinsol, Haseul, Vivi)

**haseal:** when are you two going to tell them that you are not, in fact, mad at each other

**hoot noot:** probably never 

**jinscale:** yeah seconding that lmao

**beep boop:** Please don’t do it. Then Heejin and Hyunjin will come out as dating and they’ll be all gross and I don’t want that near my face, thanks.

**haseal:** heejin and hyunjin are dating?

**jinscale:** you didn’t notice?

**hoot noot:** honestly nobody here can keep a secret

**beep boop:** No, it’s just that I looked at Hyunjin’s messages out of curiosity once

**jinscale:** did you just know her passcode or did you hack or

**jinscale:** vivi i wanna know

**hoot noot:** I “wanna know” too

**haseal:** i wanna know know  [ know know ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=i0p1bmr0EmE)

**hoot noot:** …. okay then

**beep boop:** mistake.420

**hoot noot:** Vivi, have you ever opened a computer in your life?

**beep boop:** no

**YOU MATCHED WITH JIWOO ON 4/19/19**

**Sooyoung:** I feel like this is the part where I say some sort of horrible pickup line, but I can’t think of anything good

**Jiwoo:** ur welcome to!! tell me smth bad!! i’m impressed that i got a match at all

**Sooyoung:** Okay.

**Sooyoung:** Uh

**Sooyoung:** You stole my heart, but that’s okay. I have three more in the freezer

**Jiwoo:** jSHDHFJC is that. 

**Sooyoung:** The best I can think of? Yes

**Sooyoung:** Less creepy than some things guys have told me

**Jiwoo:** _ barely _

**Sooyoung:** Can you do any better?

**Jiwoo:** yes!!

**Jiwoo:** uh so you know how nothing lasts forever

**Sooyoung:** okay..?

**Jiwoo:** be my nothing

**Sooyoung:** Haha we’re both bad at this

**Sooyoung:** But I bet you’d be good at doing me

**Jiwoo:** i’m a bottom!

**Sooyoung:** *dating me

**Sooyoung:** FUCK that’s not what I meant it to sound like 

**Jiwoo:** i thought my first match would be better at pickup lines 

**Sooyoung:** I’m your introduction to Orbit?

**Jiwoo:** yeah!

**Sooyoung:** aren’t you in my remedial algebra class?

**Jiwoo:** yup,,, i’m bad at math,,,

**Sooyoung:** Clearly, so am I

**Sooyoung:** For your first match, how would you rate me?

**Jiwoo:** 8/12

**Jiwoo:** we haven’t hung out yet to prove it so -4 points

**Sooyoung:** Smooth 

**Sooyoung:** Are you free Friday?

**Jiwoo:** yup! you?

**Sooyoung:** Yeah, in the afternoon! Want to have dinner or something?

**Jiwoo:** that would be great! i forgot tho i have tickets for the new flight movie at 7

**Sooyoung:** You like those movies?? my friends aren’t into them, I have nobody to talk to about them

**Sooyoung:** I have tickets in the morning but I can change them

**Jiwoo:** that would be fun!! i heard this one has a bi protagonist 

**Sooyoung:** oh really? I never thought they’d get anywhere with that beyond those cameos in the winter flight short film 

**Jiwoo:** yeah me either! also heard rumors that it’s just baiting so we’ll see ig :/

**Sooyoung:** It better not be, but at least I’ll have gotten a date out of it

**Jiwoo:** now who’s smooth?

**group chat “jungeun and the four babies”** (Jungeun, Hyejoo, Heejin, Jiwoo, Haseul)

**jiwooming:** i’m taking you guys back

**jiwooming:** i matched w/ ha sooyoung and she’s great!!

**evil minecraft bunny:** i told you

**evil minecraft bunny:** bet you’re not going to ask her out

**jiwooming:** we have a date on friday

**duolingo owl:** YOU WHAT

**evil minecraft bunny:** i thought you’d never get that far!

**jiwooming:** yeah we’re seeing the new flight movie!!!

**duolingo owl:** Ah, another nerd

**jiwooming:** u say that as if u haven’t memorized the books jungeun,,,

**baby wolf:** if you need help having a gf, talk to me

**jiwooming:** but ur baby!!

**baby wolf:** am not! that’s yeojin

**evil minecraft bunny:** your nick is literally baby wolf

**baby wolf:** but i’m old.. i know how to handle life… 

**evil minecraft bunny:** you’re just going through your goth phase! baby!

**baby wolf:** i’m taller than you!

**evil minecraft bunny:** i won a contest once!! tall baby!

**baby wolf:** i have 2 gfs and you have… wait for it…

**evil minecraft bunny:** ONE WHOLE ASS GF

**baby wolf:** ZERO

**baby wolf:** wait 

**baby wolf:** wait what

**jiwooming:** HEEJIN WHAT THE FUCK

**baby wolf:** this must be bad if it made jiwoo swear?

**duolingo owl:** yeah about that

**seal:** Heejin?

**Heejin, “evil minecraft bunny”, has left the chat**

**group chat “ <3, literally,” ** (Hyejoo, Chaewon, Yerim)

**hyecute:** JIWOO HAS A DATE AND HEEJIN HAS A GF

**chaewon’t get you chocolate:** they’re growing up so fast *sniffle*

**chaewon’t get you chocolate:** who’re the victims?

**hyecute:** jiwoo’s date is sooyoung from your lab group

**hyecute:** heejin is not answering our questions

**chaewon’t get you chocolate:** this sounds like a case for detective chaewon!!

**yerimmie:** aww i’m happy for them!

**yerimmie:** but also chaewon you’re not uh

**hyecute:** a good detective

**yerimmie:** that’s mean :(

**hyecute:** but it was what you were going to say

**yerimmie:** ...yeah

**chaewon’t get you chocolate:** this is so sad alexa play despacito

**yerimmie:** i think i know who it is though!!

**yerimmie:** heejin and hyunjin always have matching twt display names but then pretend they don’t want to have matching display names

**hyecute:** i thought they hated each other?

**yerimmie:** yeah but it’s a rlly friendly kind of hate, they never look upset after a discussion 

**chaewon’t get you chocolate:** another case solved by detective chaewon!!

**hyecute:** you did nothing 

**chaewon’t get you chocolate:** :(

**hyecute:** but we love you anyway

**chaewon’t get you chocolate:** :)

**yerimmie:** :)

**Heejin created group chat “fuck this”** (Sooyoung, Jinsol, Chaewon, Vivi, Hyunjin, Heejin, Hyejoo, Yerim, Jiwoo, Haseul, Jungeun, Yeojin)

**Heejin:** I’m going to shut off the rumors right here

**Heejin:** I have a gf and it’s not your business

**Heejin:** I also may have been doing a bit too much scheming

**Heejin:** and even though our friend groups hate each other you deserve to know

**Heejin:** that’s it

**Jungeun:** Heejin?

**Heejin:** … yes?

**Jungeun:** We don’t hate each other.

**Jungeun:** We never did.

**Hyunjin:** wh. what

**Sooyoung:** I feel like I’m missing something here

**JIWOO on ORBIT**

**Jiwoo:** tldr jinsol and jungeun have been arguing since forever, and they didn’t know each other too well but they were stuck in a lot of group projects and Hated each other

**Jiwoo:** jinsol apparently tried to flirt with jungeun to get her off guard but jungeun was dating haseul and jinsol didn’t know it so both jungeun thought that jinsol was trying to break them up and got mad but haseul didn’t really have a problem and then they semi-peacefully broke up for lots of reasons but jungeun was still mad at jinsol and then jinsol apparently Did like jungeun so she got mad at jungeun for being mad at her and then haseul and vivi tried to make them be nice to each other but then they had a screaming fight and now we have to keep them away from each other at all costs and our friend groups have formed and even though We get along we can’t

**Sooyoung:** h

**Sooyoung:** that’s a really stupid reason to argue?

**Jiwoo:** no it’s not!!!

**Sooyoung:** .

**Jiwoo:** yeah it is

**group chat “fuck this”** (Sooyoung, Jinsol, Chaewon, Vivi, Hyunjin, Heejin, Hyejoo, Yerim, Jiwoo, Haseul, Jungeun, Yeojin)

**Jungeun:** We kind of.. calmed down after a while? And talked about it?

**Jungeun:** And we all get along now. We just couldn’t find the time to tell you

**Heejin:** WELL, THIS WOULD HAVE SAVED A LOT OF TIME

**Heejin:** Also since when are you friends with Sooyoung?   
**Jinsol:** u added her to the chat u dumbass

**Heejin:** I did?   
**Sooyoung:** Why do you have my number?   
**Heejin:** I have no idea

**Jiwoo:** what do u mean by scheming

**Jiwoo:** HEEJIN   
  


**heekkie**

**rabbit:** should we tell them

**cat:** probably. 

**rabbit:** okay, i’ll tell them if you’re down?

**cat:** yeah go ahead!

**rabbit:** k

**cat:** wait should we tell them abt what, the dating or the scheming?

**cat:** heejin

**group chat “fuck this”** (Sooyoung, Jinsol, Chaewon, Vivi, Hyunjin, Heejin, Hyejoo, Yerim, Jiwoo, Haseul, Jungeun, Yeojin)

**Heejin:** okay so now that we’ve established that uh

**Heejin:** hyun and i have decided to tell you that we are dating

**Heejin:** and also it’s probably good to get it out in the open that we made a fake acc and were going to use it to set jiwoo up w/ someone except sooyoung found it and Actually started using it so we didn’t rlly need too?   
**Hyunjin:** YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT PART   
**Jiwoo:** YOU DID WHAT   
**Haseul:** CALM DOWN YALL   
**Chaewon:** *crunches popcorn in stable relationship*

**Jiwoo:** not helping, Chae

**Hyejoo:** *adds m and ms to popcorn in stable relationship*

**Sooyoung:** I wouldn’t complain if we reseparated our friend groups

**Yerim:** *throws popcorn at gfs to get them to be nice in stable relationship*

**Jungeun:** humanity is cancelled 

**Jiwoo:** did you really think i needed that, heejin?

**Heejin:** i mean. sort of?

**Jiwoo:** you underestimate me a lot

**Jiwoo:** i’m older than you, you’re not my mom and i did actually manage to get a date on my own 

**Heejin:** if you put it like that

**Heejin:** i understand if you’re mad at me

**Jiwoo:** i am mad at you

**Jiwoo:** but like, i don’t want to reseparate our friend groups with another argument

**Jinsol:** it sort of worked out?

**Jinsol:** yall got to be gfs in peace

**Sooyoung:** I don’t have a gf

**Sooyoung:** I mean. Yet

**Jiwoo:** aww

**Jinsol:** case in point

**Vivi:** what did I miss

**Vivi:** oh wow a lot

**Yeojin:** mom what’s going on

**Haseul:** idk

**Hyunjin:** also speaking of gfs uh. what happened w/ you three

**Jungeun:** We are… still figuring that out

**Jinsol:** u might want to expand three to four there too

**Heejin:** noted

**Jiwoo:** heejin this is all your fault! we’re not forgiving so easily!!   
**Heejin:** i mean uh… if u squint it’s jinsol’s fault?   
**Jinsol:** hey!

**JIWOO on ORBIT**

**Sooyoung:** hey uh. Are we still on for Friday? Even after all the chaos?

**Jiwoo:** ofc!!! what else did u think?

**Jiwoo:** im still desperate after all

**Jiwoo:** and yknow, you’re pretty cool

**Sooyoung:** oh

**Sooyoung:** that’s nice

**Jiwoo:** :)


	2. the chapter 2 i never thought i'd write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tiny little thing written bc i wanted to, set after the first one presumably?? written bc i love im yeojin

**yeetjin** (@yeobean)

if your actual older sister and your honorary older sister date is it incest

_ comments _

**coffee addict** (@juwungeuwun)

yeojin 

yeojin what the fuck

**cursed** (@hasealie)

I didn’t even read the post but language jungeun!!!

**cursed** (@hasealie)

wait

wait yeojin what the fuck

**< 3 ** (@vivibot)

yeojin who’s your honorary older sister? it’s me right??

**coffee addict** (@juwungeuwun)

obviously it’s me! i’m mature and loving, right yeojin?

**one fish two fish red fish blue fish** (@jinsoloss)

i let her have coffee! clearly i’m the best sibling figure here

**wait i’m literally on fire-** (@icyuna)

@yeobean if, like your real older sibling, you would never date your honorary older sibling bc your relationship feels familial, then both of your siblings are related kind of like how your cousin on one parent’s side is related to your cousin on your other parent’s side. it would be really weird for everyone if they were to date, but they wouldn’t particularly care

**wait i’m literally on fire-** (@icyuna)

of course this argument is invalid if you would date your real older sibling

**yeetjin** (@yeobean)

this is honestly the most valid take i’ve seen so far ily @icyuna

**yeetjin** (@yeobean)

do u ever just- feelings

_ comments  _

**i’m talking bout chuu** (@jiwoowo)

:eyes:

**group chat “since when has anyone actually been using this”** (Sooyoung, Jinsol, Chaewon, Vivi, Hyunjin, Heejin, Hyejoo, Yerim, Jiwoo, Haseul, Jungeun, Yeojin)

**jiwooming:** yeojin Likes Someone

**bean:** I was Just asking a Question about how weird it would be for Haseul and Sooyoung to date and I got a good answer

**with all my heart:** and a crush?

**bean:** she’s literally my gf??

**with all my heart:** wait SOOYOUNG is the honorary older sister??

**bean:** yeah she helps me prank people sometimes 

**spanish or vanish:** well, at least nothing is incest now?

**bean:** wait what

**with all my heart:** <3

**one cannot just have a scalp:** <3

**save the seals:** ♡

**bean:** haseul how did you do that

**save the seals:** classified old person knowledge

**sooyoung to die:** i didn’t ask for this

**i’m talking bout chuu** (@jiwoowo)

if your friend’s honorary older sibling is your gf would it be incest to date your friend’s actual older sibling

_ comments  _

**coffee addict** (@juwungeuwun)

no, it’s cheating

unless you asked sooyoung first

**all my life i’ve been alive** (@hasooyoung)

haseul is pretty, i wouldn’t mind

**cursed** (@hasealie)

you’re pretty too sooyoung!!

**all my life i’ve been alive** (@hasooyoung)

aww thank you! you’re really nice too, your gfs are lucky to have you

**cursed** (@hasealie)

and the same to you!!

**coffee addict** (@juwungeuwun)

do i need to make my girlfriend count 5

**i’m talking bout chuu** (@jiwoowo)

if you do then make it 6 bc sooyoung and i are a package pair!!

**one fish two fish red fish blue fish** (@jinsoloss)

:D

**fwy wike a butterfwy** (@chaeowon)

i don’t understand your love lives

**yeetjin** (@yeobean)

baby squad what do you think of any new, questionable developments in the lives of the Old People

_ Comments _

**wait i’m literally on fire-** (@icyuna)

i have no idea who’s dating who anymore

**won way** (@youngwon)

they’re loud send help

**mayday** (@mayrry)

where did all my friends go

**gee gee jiheon** (@numberjione)

they’re s o l o u d but so am i :)

**cursed** (@hasealie) 

since when has baby squad been a thing???

  
  


**< 3 ** (@vivibot)

old lady squad i think the babies are unionizing

_ comments _

**yeetjin** (@yeobean)

old lady squad does not exist. we killed them

**one fish two fish red fish blue fish** (@jinsoloss) 

rude

**yeetjin** (@yeobean)

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe people actually Liked this wow  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah please like and comment and subscribe  
> hope you enjoyed!!! again but seriously please leave comments, they make my day!


End file.
